


in a room full of art

by greaselightning



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Birth of Venus - Freeform, hannibal is a soft really, he just loves will so much, idk what to tag, this is my first time writing hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaselightning/pseuds/greaselightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal tells Will that he's art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a room full of art

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you if you're reading. This is my first work posted here and english is not my first language, so if there's any mistake: please tell me. 
> 
> Enjoy x

Will stared at the painting in front of him with shiny eyes, like it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. In another other hand, Hannibal was sitting beside him but instead of looking at the The Birth of Venus, he was staring the same way at Will.

The younger man smiled a little turning to look at Hannibal and caught him staring. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Oh, my dear William,” he started saying and held the curly haired's hand “don't you know that in a room full of art, just like that, I'd still stare at you?”

Graham snorted and looked at the ground. “Sometimes you say the most ridiculous things,” he said. “It's an amazing painting and still you choose to waste your time looking at me.”

The doctor shook his head and stood up, bringing William with him. “I want to show you something.”

 

-x-

The car ride back to their house was silent. Hannibal stared at the road with a thoughtful look and a determined expression. Will was with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

When they arrived at the little home located in a remote toscana village, the two of them exited the car. “Come with me, Will” Hannibal finally spoke.

The younger man nodded and followed the other one to Hannibal's studio. Hannibal stood at the front of a bookshelf and apparently was looking for something. 

When the wanted book was found , he smiled a little and opened it. Instead of a book, like Will thought before, it was a portifolio with lots of drawings. 

Hannibal put it on the table and looked at Will. The man, who was standing at the door, entered the studio and walked to the table. When he finally looked better at the drawings, he saw himself in most of them and looked to Hannibal with a pure look of disbelief and confusion on his face.

“Do you see that? Just like Venus in the roman culture, to me you are the god and personification of love, William.” He took the boy's hand in his and kissed the soft knuckles with a short smile on his lips. “You're the most beautiful art that I've ever seen.”

“You can't say stuff like that, Hannibal. I'm not art, I'm just the same old me,” Will sighed “I'm just me.”

Hannibal smiled at him and started caressing his cheeks with both hands. “Look at me, Will,” he said with a pleading voice “please do.”

When Will lifted his head and stared at Hannibal's eyes, he finally saw it. He saw the love Bedelia said that the older man felt for him, he saw the admiration, the hunger at the same time he saw softness, the need to reassure him that he was important, that he was truly art.

“Can you see it now?” asked Hannibal, searching for something on his face. A confirmation that he felt the same, maybe? “Can you see it in my eyes? My soul?"

Will felt an uncontrollable smile blossoming on his face. “Yeah. Yes, I do.” He pressed his fingers against Hannibal lips and looked at the man's lips “Can I kiss you?”

The tallest of the two of them nodded and brought Will closer to him. 

When their lips met, it felt real. It felt good. And he finally realized what was truly art: Hannibal and Will's lips together, that was the most beautiful art.


End file.
